


The Infinite Reality of the Human Mind

by CeeceePepper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: And Derek has to comfort his bbs, I also gave him and Garcia different forms of OCD, Multi, Other, Reid is autistic, The good bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeceePepper/pseuds/CeeceePepper
Summary: A prompt containing the ship Magnificent Minds (Morgan/Garcia/Reid) containing a king sized bed, fit for two people.





	

**Imagine your ot3 finally moving into an apartment together… but it’s a one bedroom, and they only have one king sized bed between them.**

* * *

 

A king sized bed, fit for two people.

A king sized apartment, fit for two people.

An apartment that currently has three BAU members moving into it, the room full of boxes. There was a couch, but somebody of the three is anxious about sleeping on a couch in an apartment that does not feel lived in. And one of them, doesn't really care.

"Now, really, you two. I could sleep on the couch," Derek offers, setting a box down on the floor, "I've done it before, and to be fair, that couch is pretty plush."

"Not as plush as hugging me, you jerk," Penelope teased, "You're sleeping in that damn bed with me and Reid."

Spencer gently nudged her, "It would be 'Reid and I', if you want to be technical."

"Well, I'm not being technical, thank you, boy genius."

Derek rolled his eyes and grinned.

* * *

The night was not what they were wanting.

Spencer had convinced them that he had to have the small side light on. He was too afraid of the dark. It had to be silent, because Penelope had superior hearing to both men and couldn't sleep if there was lots of noise. And, again, Derek just didn't care.

Spencer laid between the three of them, curled up at Derek's side. Penelope laid on her back, the sleeping mask over her eyes and her hair down and splayed all over her pillow. Derek tried his best to keep his eyes closed, his arm gently wrapped around Spencer. There was silence, besides Spencer's quiet and light snoring. He had dozed off a while ago after taking his medicine. Eventually, with Spencer turning around and letting Derek cuddle him from behind, it shuffled the bed. Because of this, Penelope grumbled and had to turn on her side, moving to hug Spencer, setting his head close to her chest.

"Derek."

"Yes, baby doll?"

"He's pushing me off the bed."

"Then move him."

"He's a baby bean."

"He's a grown man, just tell him to move."

"It's Reid."

Derek waited for a moment, before he shuffled and got up, moving to scoot Spencer over. Spencer stirred a little, making a grumped noise; Penelope blinked and sat up, her hand gently on Spencer's side.

"Derek? Derek-- where are you going?" Penelope asked, moving her mask off her eyes. Spencer didn't stirr.

"To the couch," He said tiredly, moving to take a pillow that had tumbled to the floor. Penelope let out a huff.

"Are you serious..."

* * *

 

4am. The couch was no longer comfy.

"So, was it me, or was it me?" came a quiet voice from the hall, stirring Derek to sit up in a drowsy daze.

"What?"

"Why'd you move?"

"Why are you awake?"

Spencer, still in his lazy clothes, gently leaned in the doorway to look at Derek shyly. Derek watched for a moment, before he shook his head. Spencer eventually shuffled by, with a bunch of fabric in his arms, that Derek noted. He laid back down and sighed.

"What's with the stuff, Reid?"

"Taking a shower."

"At 4am?"

"Yes?"

Derek shook his head.

"You left Garcia."

"You left the bed."

"Touché."

Derek shut his eyes, and before he had time to react, he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He paused, opening an eye too peak at Spencer, who leaned down and pecked his cheek.

"Goodmorning, pretty boy."

Spencer smiled.

"Goodnight."

He walked away, and Derek grinned.

* * *

Penelope laid in bed, curling up with the blanket.

"I don't need 'em. I get my own bed now. Nerds."


End file.
